Cuddling
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Castiel seeks advice from Sam after accidentally angering Meg and discovers a new aspect of relationships. Part of the Meg Lives Series.


Dreamwidth's 15 Kisses Community Aquarius table #10: Anger

Dreamwidth's 15 Woes Community Aquarius table #1: Midnight

* * *

Castiel sat at the table in the kitchen, a bottle of beer in front of him. He hadn't taken a drink since it wouldn't do anything to him. He liked holding the bottle though.

He heard footsteps and brace himself in case it was Meg. Instead, a sleepy looking Sam came into the kitchen. Sam blinked at Cas.

"Everything okay?"

"It is not," Cas replied and looked back at the bottle.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, opening the fridge and puling out a carton of milk. Pouring some into a mug, Sam put it in the microwave.

"I... Something happened with Meg."

"Oh." The microwave beeped and Sam pulled out his mug of milk.

"May I...ask for some advice?" Cas asked hesitantly. He knew that human males did not often discuss serious relationship matters. They were what Dean referred to as Chick Flick Moments. Chick Flick Moments were bad.

But Castiel wasn't really male, his vessel was, so he hoped that maybe an exception could be made.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Sam replied, sitting at the table across from Cas.

He felt grateful. It was past midnight, and Sam was obviously having trouble sleeping. "Something happened with Meg and I do not understand. Now she's mad at me."

_Castiel and Meg sat on his bed watching a movie. This was their fourth date. It had been a pleasant evening and the movie was entertaining._

_He noticed Meg shift closer to him and frowned. She had plenty of room on her side. He returned his attention to the movie. A few minuted later she shifted again until they were touching, shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, hip to hip._

_He was confused but didn't quite know how to ask what she was doing. She couldn't be cold since demons didn't get cold. Maybe she wanted the entire bed to herself and she was letting him know? Why not just tell him? Meg had never had a problem being direct before._

_She then grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around it. He frowned at her, now completely confused and unsure of how to react. She frowned and then rolled her eyes._

_"Fine," she said and let go of him. Getting up, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out._

"I don't know what I did wrong," Castiel finished.

Sam chuckled. "Cas, she wanted to cuddle and probably now thinks you rejected her."

"Cuddle?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. You don't know what cuddling is?"

"No. Angels do not cuddle."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think demons did either, but apparently I'm wrong. It's...it's intimacy. Cuddling is just being close to someone. Physically showing them you like their company. It's...it's like a prolonged hug."

"I...see?" he said slowly.

"Look, next time it happens, just do this..."

The next few weeks were filled with hunts, so there was no time for another date. Meg thawed towards him but he could tell that she was still distant. He felt embarrassed that he hadn't known what she had been doing or wanted. He was still so new to every aspect of dating, especially physical things.

On a day that they finally had free, he found Meg in her room, reading. He hesitated in the doorway.

"What are you reading?"

She looked up and showed him a magazine with a blue cover. "Celebrities."

"May I join you?"

"You really want to?"

"I do."

She nodded and moved over to give him room. He settled himself next to her. It wasn't the same as before, though. Her attention was on the magazine and she was turning the pages so fast she couldn't have been absorbing any of the information.

Slowly, he put his left arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She gave him a startled look, but he returned it with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He settled her against him, the right side of her back against the left side of his chest. Meg seemed to relax a little, and returned to an article she had been reading. Moving the magazine, she laid it across his lap so he could also see it. He didn't care about an elaborate celebrity wedding, but Meg did and that was what was important.

He felt awkward and unsure. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable being with Meg like this. It was just new. As an angel he had not had any physical contact with other angels...mainly because they were not physical beings. Once he had gained this vessel, he'd had more physical contact, but it had been rare. The Winchesters were not demonstrative individuals other than the occasional pat on the shoulder.

Meg had always been physically demonstrative, he knew. A huge part of it was the demonic drive to unnerve others. Another part was that she genuinely seemed to enjoy it.

"Why do you like celebrities so much?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Some of them are demons," she said, turning the page and pointing at a man, "and some of them made deals," she continued, pointing at someone else. "Most of them got there without anything though. It's strange."

There was an awe in her voice that made him smile. She looked at him and leaned up, giving him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, then settled back against him. Holding her tighter, he began to read the next article with her.

He found that he quite enjoyed cuddling.


End file.
